herofandomcom-20200223-history
John Dorian
Dr. John Michael "J.D." Dorian, M.D. is the protagonist of the TV series Scrubs. He was a doctor of medicine at Sacred Heart Hospital for eight years until he moved to be closer to his son Sammy. He is currently working as Residency Director at St. Vincent's Hospital. He recently worked as a professor at Winston University. J.D. is married to Elliot Reid and is best friends with Christopher Turk. He strives for the approval of Dr. Cox, but less so since becoming an equal in their profession. He made the best of working under Dr. Kelso's rule, where he often sought Carla Espinosa's advice. He was harassed by Janitor on a regular basis before leaving Sacred Heart. J.D. is portrayed by Zach Braff and is first seen in the pilot episode "My First Day", and is seen as a main character in 167 of Scrubs first 168 episodes. He narrates nearly all of the episodes, and viewers also get to see inside his mind as he has the tendency to daydream. J.D. is last seen in "Our Stuff Gets Real" as he and Elliot are expecting their baby girl. It is assumed she has been born since then and that he is still working at St. Vincent's. Dr. John Michael Dorian is the Residency Director at St. Vincent's Hospital. He claims that the reason he got into medicine was a high school teacher named Mr. Peters. At Sacred Heart Hospital, J.D. was an intern for one year, a resident for three years, and an attending for four years. At Sacred Heart J.D. has served in various positions and roles, besides practicing doctor. He served as Co-Chief Resident with Elliot Reid for his fourth year at Sacred Heart. He also worked as Staff Internist, from the end of his fourth year until his last day. He has not chosen his specialty, though he has narrowed his decision down to either Oncology or Radiology. J.D. is characterized as a legitimately good doctor, who honestly cares for his patients. ("My Extra Mile") ("My Number One Doctor"). J.D.'s parents are Dorian (née Hobbs) and the late Sam Dorian. He has one older brother, Dan. His parents expected a girl, and had no name prepared for a boy, so until he was 3, he was called Joanna. Sam and Barbara were divorced when J.D. was about 7 years old, and Barbara has married 6 times since. Sam died during J.D.'s employment at Sacred Heart. ("My Cake") Other members of J.D.'s family are Grandma Dorian (Sam's mother), Nana Hobbs (Barbara's mother) and Great-Aunt Judy. J.D. is in his mid 30s and is married to long-time love interest Elliot Reid. He previously lived with best friend Christopher Turk during college, med school, and for the first four years at Sacred Heart, and Elliot during the fifth and part of the sixth year at the hospital. He has lived in four apartments and on a half-acre over his eight years at Sacred Heart. For a while he was in a relationship with Kim Briggs, who gave birth to his son, Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian. After Kim moved away with Sammy, J.D. started to realize how much he loved his son. One weekend at Kim's apartment, J.D. decided to move so he would be closer to Sammy. ("My Cuz") While visiting Kim at her job to drop off Sam, he was offered Residency Director for St. Vincent's Hospital, which he took. Although his friends were upset by this decision, he felt fulfilling his role of father was the most important thing in his life. ("My Chief Concern"). J.D. has several oddities about him, particularly his daydreams. The daydreams, or fantasies, are usually ignited by conversations he is in. His friends and co-workers know he fantasizes, and have used it on occasion to their advantage. He also narrates his own life in his head. He is extremely sociable, but is physically and socially awkward at times, sometimes saying strange things. In his early years at Sacred Heart he drove a Volvo, but it burned on the side of the road while Turk was driving it. He drove a scooter named Sasha until it got gunned down by cops. J.D. currently drives a Toyota Prius that Dan gave him as a gift. He also has a fear of pennies. As a professor, J.D. really wanted his students to like him. He tried very hard to be like the inspirational professors in movies, but none of his students took a personal liking to him when he invited them out for beers. He took the role of a mentor with Lucy, as he knows how to defeat Perry Cox. ("Our First Day of School"). Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Narrators